Assassin or not, they weren't expecting this
by Prussia's Awesome Sister
Summary: Join two crazy girls as they have to stay with the assassins, have a life changing adventure and cause catastrophic havoc! so epically random you'll lose count! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! I have decided to write a new story on assassins creed this time! Prepare for laughter, sadness, and WTF faces as you indulge on my tale! No refunds for dying from laughter! And I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I had the plot stuck in my head and it was screaming, WRITE ME! and thus here we are.

NOTE: both Altair and Ezio are **master Assassins **and Altair is Grand master in Masyaf. And I apologise in advance if I have any incorrect facts as I have only played revelations and number 2.

* * *

Shaun sighed as he sipped his tea 'This is not good' he thought as he clicked on more unread files on his computer. 'So Shaun, got any new intel?' Lucy said behind him. 'Yes I have, and I'm afraid its not good news' 'Templars are never good news' Lucy seethed 'as I was saying, what I've read so far is that well….they found **God**'

Silence.

'That's impossible' Lucy shook her head. 'I know, but there going to kill two innocent girls to apparently 'sacrifice as a gift'' Shaun said clicking onto the girls profiles. 'Shit….I think this is out of our hands, we haven't got enough arms to protect them and deal with the templars….I'll get Desmond and see if his ancestors can help' and with that Lucy went off to speak with said man. 'Lets hope they do bloody help' Shaun murmured before getting back to his research

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this chapters short but its just a spin off! It will get interesting VERY soon, and ill update as soon as I can!.

Thank you for reading the epilogue.

ZO.

PS: Drop a review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I bring you chapter 2!

NOTE: The character is this story are called Bethany and Courtney, Bethany has long reddy-brown hair down her back with curtains, a full fringe and blue eyes. Courtney has short dark red in a bob and brown eyes.

* * *

'So what was it you wanted to show me on Assassins Creed 2?' I snapped out of my daze as I looked at my best friend Courtney 'Huh? OH YEAH! I wanna show you Ezio's lovely collection of capes!' I said laughing, reaching for the games case. 'Really? That twat can afford capes, but not tulips for Sophia!' Courtney raged. 'I know right!' I said as I opened the case.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' I yelled as I gawked down at the box. 'What is it?' Courtney asked looking at me. I held up the object causing the shock, it was a disc. But it had never been in there before. 'What's wrong?' Courtney asked looking at me with a confused expression. 'This disc, I've never seen it before…hmmm maybe its bonus material' I shrugged putting the disc in the xbox disc tray then closing it. The screen came up with the typical 'loading' and we waited. Then all of a sudden the screen went white and the words 'SYNCRONIZING' and everything went black.

I let out a loud groan as I opened my eyes, vision blurred for a few seconds. Sweet sister Maria, I feel like I've been ran over by a mob of angry Justin Bieber fangirls…. I sat up only to realize that something was very wrong.

I was no longer in the safety of my room, but I was face to face with the sky. 'Um did we have a party last night and get absolutely hammered cos I don't remember being out here' a voice said behind me, I looked to see Courtney stood up brushing grass of her jeans. 'I don't know, but if that's the case I'm never going to drink again' I winced standing up. 'Were on some kind of island' Courtney said taking in the surroundings. 'yeah….but what are they?' 'They' were some kind of shards sticking out of the ground, some floating in the air, they were randomly spread around the island. 'Oh….crap….I know this sounds unreal, but I think were in an animus' I turned to glance behind me, out of instinct to see a wooden cabin, I could see the lights were on. But then I remembered about the film cabin in the woods and had second thoughts… 'Hey, shall we check out the cabin?' Courtney began walking towards said building 'WAIT! What if there is a psychopathic lunatic with rabies in there!' I said trying to reason with her. 'I doubt it, and besides the lunatic is you'. I couldn't think of a come back, so we walked to the wooden home, well if you call sneaking and acting like retarded ninjas walking then so be it.

* * *

A/N: there we go! I hope you like it so far, I'll update again soon,

ZO.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: oooooh so who's gonna be in the cabin! Read and find out!

* * *

'You can knock' I seethed trying not to raise my voice too loud. 'no, you can' Courtney smirked sticking her tounge out at me. 'you know im shy around strangers!' I pleaded defeat in my eyes. 'fine but you owe me' Courtney sighed banging her fist on the door. We waited for about 2 minutes and no one answered. 'hmm, no ones in lets go!' I quickly spun around to take off but Courtney grabbed my shoulder. 'wait. I saw a shadow in the window' not a second later I heard glass smashing and something silver flew past me, almost hitting my arm.

'HOLY SHIT RUN! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A LUNATIC!' I yelled grabbing Courtneys arm and running to the back of the cabin as fast as I could. I shot behind a rock whilst Courtney went behind a tree. I silently waited for a few minutes trying to regain my breath, and I waited for a demented for a demented dude to come round with an axe, but nothing came, it was just silence. Creepy. I decided to wave at Courtney declaring it was safe to come to my hiding place with me, and she began running towards me, eyes darting to the cabin to make sure no one saw her.

She was halfway when I saw a flash of white then my best friend was tackled to the ground. 'FUDGE!' Courtney yelled under the white mass, arms and legs flailing about. 'Be quite or ill cut your tongue off' a deep voice said. Huh? I shot my head up to see twhere to voice had come from. OH SNAP, now you see this white blob was infact not a cousin of flubber, oh no no. the white blob was a man. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad to be presise. And damn did he look good and he had Courtney pinned underneath him with a blade to he neck. Oh hell to the no. NOBODY threatens my bff and gets away with it. I fumbled in my jean pockets for something to whack the bastard with and I wound a bottle shaped item in one of the pockets. I took it out to see it was a small bottle of perfume, whom I had gotten off my other bff Alex as a thank you gift. I smirked evilly and took the lid off and sprayed it in the air then sniffed. Fruity. I got my battle stance on then charged towards the assasin.

Bellowing an African battle cry I sprayed as much perfume as I could in Altair's face, practically dousing his face in the girly stuff 'THAT'S RIGHT TAKE IT BITCH' he began spluttering, unprepared for the attack and grasped his wet face, which I took as an opportunity to kick him in the stomach causing him to keel over. My adrenaline was still pumping as I haul Courtney up. Then I realized some thing. I, an insane teenage girl with no assassin skills had just took down Altair on my first go. Oh yes.

* * *

A/N: LOL poor Altair, though he had it coming. Updates coming soon.

ZO


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello peoples! I bring you more of the story! Though the other day I found out something that happens to Desmond at the end of Assassins Creed 3, and it upset me. T.T I cried, but less depression on to the story!

* * *

'What's going on?!' I looked up to see a man in a hoodie running up to the crime scene with worry on his face, and another man in robes behind him, I shot my hand up armed with the perfume ready to spray anymore unlucky dudes. 'Altair! You didn't hurt those girls did you? We need them alive' the man said, whom I had now recognised as Desmond. 'I think it was mastero who was hurt, Desmond' an Italian voice said, well shit Ezio's here too. Bring the whole bloody party. I heard a groan as Altair stood, still wiping his damaged eyes 'They could have been templar spies, I didn't know…' I scoffed at that remark and Courtney smirked, both of which grabbed at all three men's attention. 'Well, this was…unexpected, but anyways I'm Desmond, the drenched guy is Altair and the man behind me is Ezio' Desmomd said pointing to the said men. 'Fools only give their name so freely' Altair 'tched' 'yeah well these girls are on OUR side, aren't you?' Desmond us shot a distressed look, and I giggled. 'Such beautiful signora would not be our enemy' Ezio said charmingly sauntering towards us with so much swag I could suffocate, he took my hand and kissed it I thought at the time 'good god I'm gonna scrub this hand tonight' and then he went for Courtney hand but she swiftly swiped her hand out of they way 'sorry, but I prefer girls over you' she bluntly stated and Ezio's eyebrows rose, then he grinned.

'So what are your names, signore?' he asked, eyeing me up, jesus wept I'm not here five minutes and I'm this douches eye candy. Shame I'm not wearing any heels, he would have made an excellent football. 'I'm Courtney' Courtney said rather cheerfully. 'Bethany' I said rather quietly looking at the ground akwardly. 'Such lovely names' Ezio purred, causing me to glare at him. 'Enough of the formalities, are we leaving or not?' Altair said crossing his arms. Ooooh can spray this douche again? 'Ah, yeah come all of you lets go' Desmond said fumbling in his pockets and pulling out a device much like an I phone, and clicked some code into it and a weird blue portal thingie popped up next to him. I know what I want for Christmas anyways back to the story. 'Ladies first' Altair said bitterly hand gesturing to the portal which looked oh-so inviting. Courtney looked at me then grinned, and ran to portal laughing like a deranged hermit, I soon joined her, tripping in the process and yelling 'SHIIIIIT CURSE YOU MR STONE!' before getting sucked into the portal.

* * *

A/N: If your looking at me like 'Whaddya mean something happened to Desmond? Why is it bad?!' well, im not gonna say because it's a spoiler and its is very upsetting, but anyways ill update soon hehehe its getting started!

Insane as always,

ZO


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: wazzup people, I managed to update it today using mah bro's laptop (deleting evidence hehe) but back on to the story. oh and id like to thank all the lovely people who faved and reviewed.

* * *

'Should we wake them up?' I heard a feminine voice say. 'Well you can, but I think they both need medical attention' another voice said. Excuse me? **I** need medical attention?, well your not wrong there. I heard some mumbling and groaning to the side of me, then some movement, as if another person was next to me

Now this person could be one of 4 people, 3 of which are men, to test my theory I swiped my hand hitting to person in the face. 'OWW! Signore was that deliberate ' Fuck. this, I shot up and dived out of whatever was supporting me (a very comfy bed) and landed face first on the floor. 'Beth, why did you jump on the floor like a spaz?' another voice I recognized as Courtney laughing at my pain. I stood up and brushed myself off. 'i don't know what your talking about, I was merely escaping from that pedo' i said pointing to Ezio, whom was still sat on the bed. 'yeah, yeah' Courtney said grinning then standing up, at to my dismay she was next to Altair, and said man sat up rather quickly rubbing his eyes. 'Where is Desmond?' Ezio asked walking towards Altair. 'I do not know, I have just woke up myself' Altair said checking his weapons. geez, this guy needs a hobby.

'Hey, they're awake!' the feminine voice said again getting closer, I noticed there was a metal door next to Ezio's bed, and it had now opened revealing a blonde woman. 'It's about time, we need to talk' oh shit, whatever it was, I can assure you I was not involved.

'Lucy' Altair said, voice full of venom ,I have a feeling these two don't get on. 'Altair, Ezio, Girls, follow me' and Lucy turned and started walking, I ran and caught up to her with Courtney behind me and the assassins trailing behind.

Lucy had explained that we were in danger and the templars want us for shit also that we needed to go to Altair's time. great. no bloody electricity... 'Oh and Ezio will be joining you later on in the day..' This dude with glasses whom was called Shaun said, clicking on his computer. fabulous, I have pedo-bear and I hate the world protecting us, and they wont even tell us why...I should be getting paid for this.

'Her, put these on!' a cheerful girl, that Lucy introduced to as Rebecca handed us some super-modified ear phones, Courtney and I gave each other confused looks 'These will take you back to Masyaf' Desmond said, getting into the Animus, laying down. 'Do'nt worry, it will be painless' Rebecca said winking, which made Courtney blush I nudged her shoulder and she gave me a glare in response. I however just smirked and put the strange technology on. Rebecca began entering something on the computer, and yet a bloody again, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. see ya later guys

ZO


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hellllllllloooo! Thank you reviewers! (Especially Alice, whom has reviewed my last few chappies :D) I have been busy with school and whatnot. (Whatnot being watching Hetalia on DVD) so I may not update as quick as I'd like to, but bear with me.

* * *

The blazing heat form the sun shone down on me and Courtney as we sat outside the Masyaf Castle, home of the assassins. We'd decided to wait for Altair to make his grand appearance because I did not fancy the idea of taking an arrow or knife to the knee, so we were here, bored, insane and too hot. 'If I die, I want my gravestone to say ' Chillin' with Jesus'' I said wiping the sweat from my forehead, damn the hot weather. 'I doubt you'll die, anyways where is that douche?' Courtney said huffing whilst fanning herself. 'Buying an inflatable rubber ring with little yellow duckies on it, and a guide to 'Swimming for idiots' I said, laughing at Altair's inability to swim. 'oooooh and maybe some snorkels and flippers with a pair of orange Hawaiian swimming trunks!' Courtney snorted, and I'd lost it, (though not for the first time) Clutching my stomach as I laughed. 'What is so amusing?' An annoyed voice said behind us, I spun around to see Altair saddled on a huge black horse. How the hell did we not her him coming on a horse that big? Maybe it was a ninja-pony…anyways. Altair had a stoic expression on his face, which to me and Courtney was even funnier and I keeled over with my crazy friend joining me 'BWHAHAHA-OGGODMYSTOMACHHURTS-HAHAHAHA!'

We'd soon gained our composure and sadly, what was left of our dignity and followed Altair into the courtyard, which was full of innocent little assassins whom have yet to have their minds plagued with the evil, corrupt, twisted minds of ou- I mean err whom we have yet to be introduced to. 'Whilst you stay here I will have a set of rules you must obey and follow, do I make myself clear?' Altair said, taking his horse to a stable. 'Transparently' I whispered to Courtney, who giggled. 'do you have something to say?' Altair said facing me. Oh shit…. '….no' I said looking at the ground shyly. 'Good, now follow me' And with that Mr The sun-shines-out-of-my-arse began walking to the stairs that let into the castle. I began making demented faces at his back as we followed him, this earned some shocked looks from several other assassins, which made me smirked. 'If you get stabbed in the nose, I'm not responsible' Courtney whispered then giggled. 'Come on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity here, I mean since when do you get to make retarded faces at an assassin?' I said sticking my tongue out 'True, true' and Courtney then joined my face pulling rage whilst following Altair into the building.

Soon we'd reached Altairs chosen destination, a private office, though I was surprised when he suddenly froze making me walk straight into him, tongue out that was ready for another wacky face, but instead I licked his robes. Lovely, but it wasn't that bad because he still smelt of that fruity perfume. hehe. 'Malik-Al-Sayf' Altair said bitterly fists clenched. 'Altair, it's been…how long?' the one armed man said, equally as bitter. 'You should be in you bureau in Jerusalem?' Altair said, still venomous. 'I'm the temporary leader when you leave' Malik stated smugly. Ooooh burn. 'And when was this decided?' 'When Al Mualim died' There was a hint of sorrow in that last line and the tension rose ten times over. 'For goodness sake, this is quite clearly sexual tension, so why don't you both screw, and get over it!' Courtney yelled, stepping between the two over testosterone over dosed men.

'And you are?' Malik stated eyebrows raised. 'I'm Courtney, and that's Beth over there, you don't want to fuck with me or her, especially her' Courtney smiled evilly. 'These are the girls I presume you know about' Altair spoke, crossing his arms. 'Ah, yes them.' 'Speaking of which, I still have to go over the rules' good lord I'm in for it.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Another chapter done to poison the minds of little innocent readers, hehehehe I bid you farewell!

ZO


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sup readers, I've been ill of late so I haven't been able to update as soon as id like to, but I'm better now. Onto the story!

* * *

'Do not disrupt me or others at work or training, do not annoy me, see Malik for chores, respect the creed and its members, do not disobey the rules, if you have a problem speak with me, I'll show you to your rooms…' Yep it felt like school all right, except with no homework. Could be worse, though I'm not fussing. we both had separate rooms, and they both included a mass of cushions with thin blankets for beds, a desk each with some paper and quill, a balcony which gave us both a view of Masyaf and a small table with a candle on it. I did what was natural, and ran straight for the bed/mountain of pillows and dived on them sighing at the squishiness off the bed 'Oh yes..' I said burying my race into the red pillow with had tassels on the edges of it.

'If you are done getting acquainted to the cushions then go find Malik, he should be in his office or outside' Altair said turning around and walking off to an unknown destination with so much arrogance I raised my eyebrows. Douchebag with a capital 'D'. 'Oi, stop making out with the pillow and come on, we were told to do something' I heard Courtney say. 'Fine, lets go find the less arrogant one' I said feeling the pillows one more time before getting up and going out my room.

'So, Altair put me charge of giving you two chores? well that doesn't surprise me' the raven haired said sighing, seriously this guy needs stress therapy, maybe I should look for some locals spa's, if they have them that is. 'Well you can go to the village, visit the blacksmith, I had my sword repaired and it should be ready, and buy some bread from a market stall with this' he gave me some coins and shooed us out.

We arrived at the blacksmith 20 minutes later, and a bald man smiled, giving us Malik's sheathed sword 'Be careful young ladies, that sword is quite heavy'. I smiled politely and hefted the sword over my elbow, damn he wasn't lying, I'm going to sue Malik, he best have a lawyer. 'Do you want me to carry it?' Courtney offered. 'nah besides, my awesomeness can hold this sword' I said grinning. Courtney face palmed. 'Hey look that stall is selling bread' I exclaimed point at said stall, it was run by a dark haired woman wearing a beige dress. She greeted us with a smile and I gave Courtney the money, she bought two loaves and Courtney said goodbye to the nice woman. 'Have we got everything?' I said looking to Courtney. 'Yes, lets head back' Courtney sighed. 'ASSASSIN!' We looked up and a white blur flew over us and landed gracefully on the rook of a building. My first thoughts were HOLY BANJO ITS SUPERMAN! But then I realized he wasn't wearing tights or had a cape, so it wasn't Clark Kent. Shame, but it was however Altair. Well, well, well, look who is stirring shit, someone shoot him and his ego down. But enough hating, back to the situation.

Altair scanned the area and when he noticed us his eyes widened slightly.

'Look at those women! They look suspicious, and one of them has a weapon!' I looked behind me to see four templars carrying swords and spears, one of which was clutching his leg soaking in blood. Oh crap. 'Arrest them!' and the men advanced on us.

* * *

A/N: oh hohohoho! What's happening now! Will we escape, or will we be captured!

ZO


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HEY Y'ALL!(I'm not even American, but it's a free world) thank you for the reviews (MWHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER) lets get on the story, popcorn anyone?

* * *

Now I could have done several things at that moment in time, one start running around waving my arms about screaming 'THIS IS THE END!' but I might have been viewed as insane, secondly tell them it was the voices telling me to do it, but that also made me sound insane also. So I took the third option, a sane decision and grabbed Courtney making a run for it. Luckily they had not known who we are yet. 'Slow down I cant run too fast' Courtney said behind me, panting. I cut a corner and speeded down a small alley, thinking we would be safe and hidden. I looked to the roof of they buildings either side of us to see if they had those small sheds that the assassins would sometimes use to hide in, I found one on the roof, which had a ladder. 'Climb up the ladder and dive into that shed' I whispered pointing to said shed. 'Fine' Courtney said taking the sword from me then jogging to the ladder begging the climb upwards, with me soon joining her when she got to the top when Courtney screamed 'BETH, LOOK OUT!' I was just about to grab the wooden ladder when my arm was grabbed by something. I looked behind me to see several templars looking pissed and in serious need of a makeover, geez does none bathe around here?

I looked to the templar that had grabbed me, with a look of fear in my eyes, I tried to escape his vice like grip but his hand just tightened on my arm, and I winced. 'Kill the girl, she's probably in league with the assassins' I froze. Well shit, I was hoping to die drowning in skittles, tough luck. I was just about to scream when the man before me suddenly grunted and blood began to leak from his chest, spluttering he fell to the ground in a heap, letting me go in the process, I clutched my arm where he had grabbed it, red from the abuse. 'KILL THE ASSAS-' Another man fell dead, and the templars panicked getting their weapons out, but it was too late. Soon all of them were dead, the killer walked towards me and I recognized him immediately. It was Ezio. 'Signora, are you unhurt? Mi dispiace. I did not mean to frighten you' Ezio said putting his hands up in surrender. 'It's okay' I said quietly rubbing my arm.

'Your arm, it is red' Ezio said gently taking my hand away from my arm, inspecting the wound closely. 'It might bruise but alteast that is all you received, signora' Ezio said rubbing my arm as if that would make it better. 'If you two are finished flirting then lets go back to the castle' Ah, I recognize that voice anywhere, I glred at Altair whom was glaring back at me equally as scary, with a hint of…wait is that jealousy I see? I hid behind Ezio just to piss him off and cos quite frankly his glare made me shit bricks, but that is beside the point. 'Mastero, you arrived late, where were you?' Ezio said with his Italian swag (I swear he's a pimp). 'I was observing your skill, surprisingly you impress me' Altair said crossing his arms. Courtney came from behind him and waved at me, then gave Altair the finger whilst he began lecturing Ezio on his 'technique'.

The journey back was interesting, listening to Ezio and Altair rage on how our clothes were 'Inappropriate' and how they were going to choose 'Suitable clothes'. They obviously haven't met the pussycat dolls or Katie price (Shudders), and thankfully we finally arrived at the assassins castle. I had took the sword from Courtney when we had started to climb the hill due to her dying halfway 'Go on without me, I'm not worth it!' She said, I merely grabbed the sword and said 'Okay, please die quietly' before laughing insanely and running off. Courtney soon caught up with me and proceeded to slap me. I kicked her back. We gave the bread and sword and bread to Malik, who was quite suprised when we came in, not expecting us to be covered in ssand and muck have Altair following us like a lost puppy (Ezio buggered off somewhere). After that Courtney decided to ask Altair a life-changing question.

'Um, Altair, where do we bathe because were filthy and covered in shit' She asked gesturing to ourselves.

'I'll show you' he said spinning around to then walk off in another direction taking his arrogance with him, unfortunately we had to follow. Turns out it was a lake, a pretty one with a waterfall, but the thing is, it WAS a waterfall, it might have evil fishies in there! 'The water is warm enough to bathe in and ill provide the soap. OMG HE HAS SOAP, BUBBLES!. 'However there is another place you can bathe' Altair said smugly. 'Yeah, how about there!, show us!' Courtney said, not wanting to skinny dip in the lake. 'As you wish' the master assassin said.

Well, I wasn't quite prepared to see what I had seen, not only was this indoors and had hot steamy water, but it also had something else too. Assassins, naked as the day they were born. Scrubbing them selves, washing each other's backs, you name it. Fortunately I had covered Courtney's eyes before she could see anything. 'Hey, I can't see!' Courtney said, trying to peek through my hand. 'Ah! Signora! Have you come to wash? I can help you clean~' OH. NO. NOT HIM! Said man sauntered towards us in all his Italian glory, sweet Jesus kill me now. 'Its here or the lake' Altair said eyeing the water 'Lake please' I said covering my own eyes in embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: LOL EZIO IN THE SHOWER. MAH NOSE HAS EXPLODED.

Please review!

Bye bye

ZO


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: What's up peps, sorry I haven't updated in a while, have some skittles as an apology *Gives skittles* hmmmmm the rainbow never tasted so yummy!.

* * *

The wash in the lake was surprisingly pleasant; we came out sparkly and clean, well not sparkly, were not Edward, but we were refreshed, I picked up my old clothes and put them back on, then my left jean pocket started vibrating. 'Oh I forgot about my phone!' I said rummaging in my pocket pulling out my mobile, the number ID said 'R3B3CC4' so I quickly accepted the call putting it to my ear 'Hello' I said quietly, I could hear arguing in the background when a quirky voice said 'Hey, how you doing! I heard you were attacked, but you sound good, Desmond has told both your parents about the current situation and they have agreed for you safety, since as your gonna be staying in the old days Lucy has given you permission to go back and get some stuff together, also to say your goodbye's cuz you'll been gone a while, okay?' I replied with a 'yes' then she spoke again ' Hold on a minute whilst I open a portal through your phone, it'll take a few seconds'

Saying goodbye was rather easy, I hugged my mother with her usual craziness she warned me 'If someone grabs your arse, here is some knitting needles to do the trick' she smiled evilly. (I get it from her side) I ruffled my little brothers hair before walking down the pathway and out the gate to meet with Courtney. 'Are you ready?' She asked hoisting her packed bag up her shoulder. 'Not yet my child let us make haste, TO THE SHOP!' I yelled running down the pavement, tripping up in the process, damn gravity.

'How many packets of M&M's did you get exactly?' Courtney asked, her hands carrying bags full of her stash shaking her head as I took another mouthful of skittles. 'I dunno, a few packets?' I said glancing to the bags full of various sweet items. 'we wasted £50 on crap and I regret nothing' Courtney said opening a Cadbury's chocolate bar. I scoffed 'Galaxy is much better' I then got out bar of Galaxy's cookie crumble and waved it in her face as we went past several assassins, whom were giving us strange looks 'Don't wave yo chocolate at me bitch' Courtney said swatting my chocolate away. I laughed then sealed my skittles, putting them in my bag. 'I have been looking for you two' a pissed voice said.

We spun around, me midway opening the chocolate, and Courtney with a mouthful of it. We met with a Cross looking Altair with his arms crossed. 'What are you doing with those strange bags, and what are you holding?' he said pointing to the half unwrapped chocolate in my hands, Courtney swallowed then said 'we went back to say our goodbye cos Lucy said so and that's chocolate what Beth is carrying'. Altair stared at me then said 'What is this 'chocolate'' deliberately looking at me for an answer, since I had barely spoke to him. 'Food' I said looking at the choclate. Courtney nudged me and I took a few steps to Altair. I stopped and broke a piece off handing it towards him, he gently grasped it from me and held it to his nose and sniffed. 'It smells sweet' he said before taking a cautious bite. I watched for his expression, it softened but still no emotion. I held the rest of the chocolate towards him 'Here, I have plenty more' I said trying not to make eye contact. 'I have no time for sweets' Rejection. I was about to throw the chocolate at him when a voice said 'Oh for crying out loud! Accept the damn chocolate! 'I have no time' my arse! I bet you have plenty of time for a sneaky wank behind a tree!' Courtney said and Altair stiffened. 'Oh yeah bitch I went there' She said pouting, making me giggle. 'Fine, but do not make such comments on someone above your rank' Altair said, grabbing the bar of chocolate, fingers light grasping mine slightly, making me blush slightly. Altair took one more look at me, muttering slightly then turning to walk off. 'Your new clothes should be in your rooms, see to it you change to lower your promiscuity' Excuse me. I give you chocolate, and you call me a skank? Hell to the no. aA sudden wave of bravery and sarcasm came over me 'Oi, you did not just call me a hoe jackass' I said making the assassin pause. 'Say that again' he said. 'You heard me Mr sunshines up my arse and I cant swim because I'm too awesome to for shit' I said making Courtney snigger. 'I'll pretend I did not hear that' Altair said beginning to walk away. I narrowed my eyes before taking out the most dangerous weapon ever known to mankind: A water gun. I took my aim at his backside and pressed the trigger.

Malik sighed as he read through some scrolls thinking if he should sleep early tonight, however his thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud screaming and singing. 'HOLY SHIT, RUN HE'S COMIN' TO GETCHA' 'I WILL SURVIVE! HEY HEY!' 'BETH NOWS NOT S GOOD TIME TO BE SINGING' 'DON'T STOP ME NOW~ I'M HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME! I'M HAVING A BALL~' Malik face palmed then chuckled. Things are getting interesting.

* * *

A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! Poor, poor Malik, but at least he isn't the one on the receiving end.

See you later~

ZO


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: 10 chapters already! I feel so awesome! Thank you RandomYoshi, unknown author 5342215,Thunder krystal and Sarafinja for faving and reviewing my story!

* * *

'What the hell?' I said holding up the dress that Altair said made us look less like sluts. It was red with long sleeves that flared out at the bottom, gold swirls decorating it, with a bodice decorated with gold roses and swirls too, a hood to disguise me, in a similar shape to the assassins hood, a long skirt which was red too, but the trimmed end of the dress was only gold. It was beautiful, but it was a dress for Pete's sake. ' Hey look at me!' I turned to see Courtney in a pink dress with silver decorating instead of gold, lace sleeves that had a floral design to them, she had no hood unlike me, but a lacy veil to hide her face. 'Nice, but get out I need to change' I said bluntly dropping my dress on the bed. 'That's not very nice' Courtney said tutting, I merely sniggerd, then I heard the door gently close.

I took off my clothes then tried to get the dress on, it was surprisingly easy, and it fit snugly, I looked at my self in Courtney's newly acquired mirror from home and smiled slightly. 'Come in child~' I leered creepily sneakily opening the door making Courtney jump slightly. 'You bitch, but damn that dress is nice on you' she said giving me a thumbs up. 'Why thank you, I try, well actually I don't' I smirked. 'Singnora~ you both look **molto bello**~' Ah, that Italian douche bag is back, lets hope my new shoes have heel. 'Shut up man whor-oooooh! are those our new shoes?' Courtney said shuffling towards the Italian snatching her silver shoes, they looked like ballet pumps, but old fashioned. I noticed mine were gold and had rose patterns on them, Dorothy ain't got nothing on these bitches. I gently took them out of the pervy assassin and slipped them on my feet, they were a bit big but they weren't too loose. 'I picked them especially for you two, and the dresses as well' Ezio said proudly. All right at least he has a sense of style unlike some. 'Also Maestro and this one armed man are arguing, I have tried to stop it, but failed' Ezio said shaking his head. Courtney face palmed and said 'Where are they?'

A crowd had gathered in Malik's office where Ezio had said they were, and from what I could hear, things were getting heated, I moved through the crowd, grabbing my dress so no one stood on it. Altair and Malik were inches apart, shouting insults and random gibberish I didn't understand, I was just about to bang there heads together when Altair said 'Your are not worthy of being an assassin, you only have one arm, you are worthless' Malik clenched his fist before saying 'At least I'm not an arrogant coward', then Altair replied with 'Me? A coward, you couldn't even save your own **brother' **

**Silence. **Now that was too far, time for the women to step in, just as Malik was about to slam his fist in Altair face, I marched in between them, shitting brick in the process, and did what many pimps do. I bitch-slapped Altair in the face. A gasp was heard and the sound of the slap echoed around the room. 'AT LEAST HE CAN SWIM, AND GUESS WHAT, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID, WANNA KNOW WHY? IVE GOT BOOBS AND IM AWESOME'. I yelled in his face. 'BURN!' Courtney said in the crowd. Altair gently touched where id slapped him, eyes widened slightly, before going ice cold. He took a glance at Malik before stomping off 'THAT'S RIGHT BITCH I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!' I shouted at the fleeing man.

Molto- very

Bello- Beautiful

* * *

A/N: here ya go! Another chapter. Man I feel awesome!

ZO


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yay! More favourites and follows! Thank you so much!

* * *

It has been 7 days since that incident, and Altair hadn't said a single word since, some of the apprentice assassins cowered in fear when I happened to be nearby, whilst others bowed in respect (now that's what I'm talking about) and Malik, well Malik was just Malik. 'Thank god, no chores today, I swear Malik is some kind of Spartan or something!' Courtney said shaking her head. 'Oh dear, you just put mental images in my head' I groaned bashing my head on the wall trying to get rid of Malik wearing nothing but a red cape and a loin cloth. 'Oh dear lord, thanks Beth' Courtney said, joining in my wall-head bash. 'Say, where is Malik?' I asked. 'I think he's in the courtyard, I remember him rambling about new training for new assassins' she said walking to the balcony. 'Yep, he's yelling at them, it doesn't look too good' Courtney said face palming, for the thousandth time. 'Shall we go see?' I said, mind full of insane ideas. 'I don't like that evil look in your eye, but whatever you do, please don't put on Gangnam Style on' Courtney sighed. 'Oh no, I have something else in mind' I cackled, walking face first into the door. 'WHO THE HELL SHUT THE DOOR?' I yelled cupping my head. 'You did Beth' 'Oh'. Courtney face palmed again.

'For the last time, stop being so ignorant, I gave you all simple instructions for your training, so follow them!' Malik barked, scaring a few of the apprentices, whilst making some snigger. 'The training is boring!' one of them said daringly, trying to impress the other assassins . 'Excuse me?' Malik said advancing towards the apprentice, just in time for Courtney to step in 'Malik! Don't take your sexual frustration on the poor assassin!' She said making him halt, he turn to glare at us making me smirk slightly. The one armed assassin walked up to us and said 'Unless you have any ideas on how to train these fools then stop annoying me' He seethed eyes burning into the very pit of my soul, damn this dude is as bad as me when its my time of the month. 'Actually, I have an idea' I said smiling my innocent smile. 'Fine' Malik scowled. I got my phone out, just enough only I could see it, and I went on my music, I clicked on my selected song, said song being 'Cha Cha Slide' by DJ Casper, and Courtney said 'Do what the man tells you to, anyone who fails will receive punishment from Beth' She smiled cheerfully, making the assassins shoot up and stand still, fear in their eyes.

'This time we're gonna get funky'

Altair finished sharpening the edge of his sword placing the blade on the table before pausing. 'What is that foreign noise?' he said, hearing a man saying 'Slide to the left' and 'Slide to the right' then 'Take it back now y'all' with some music he had never heard of, confused he began walking to the source of the speaking man.

Altair wasn't quite prepared to see what was in front of his eyes, nearly all of the assassin order were in the courtyard, in line and rows, doing strange movements, doing what the voice had said to do, and he could see Malik at the front shaking his head before being dragged in the strange dance by those two girls. He growled. Remembering the way he was slapped across the face, like he was some lowly sum, but he smiled slightly, it was the first time anyone had dared to stand up to him, who was a woman.

'FREEZE! EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!' I clapped my hands laughing at Malik's feeble attempt at clapping, man was this dude such a killjoy! But I was having too much fun to care. Courtney grinned and said 'See our training is working!' She said sliding to the left. 'No, this is a waste of time moving to a mans commandments, however…this is kind of amusing' He said, smiling slightly. I looked at Courtney whom was as surprised as me, for crying out loud, Malik smiled! Damn where's a camera when I need one?

We all cha cha'ed to the end of the close of the song, me laughing at the assassins groans of dissapointment, then Ezio popped up (where the hell did he come from?) Smiling a toothy grin 'Signora, the apprentices liked your training, as did I, how did you do it' he laughed. 'Come hear and I'll tell you' I said gesturing for him to bent slightly so I could whisper in his ear, which he did. 'I'm simply of hell of a woman' I whispered. 'And as Prussia would say: 'I AM AWESOME!' this made Ezio smile. 'You both never fail to amuse me' he said. Then all the chatter died down, and a man walked towards us with a stoic expression. It was Altair. 'Was is going…on?' He asked looking at the rest of the assassins rather blankly, then facing us. 'These two were simply training the apprentices, maestro, it was a warm up' Ezio said defending us. 'I see, and do you all agree with this 'warm up?'' He said facing the rest of the assassins.

A nod here, a raised hand there, and soon most, and if not all of the assassins agreed, I did a fist pump and Courtney giggled. 'Continue as always' he said looking at Malik, then at me and Courtney. He bowed his head slightly not saying a word, turned around and walked off. Well, I think I knocked his ego into shape.

* * *

A/N: there we go, see ya later my pretties!

ZO


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh great, school!, I was enjoying the holidays! oh well here some more of the story! I'm trying to develop the plot a little and include the main bad guy, and thank you lovely reviewers! Let's go!

* * *

A knock was heard on a large wooden door, the sound echoing through the room, a commanding 'What do you want?' was heard, and a templar guard quietly opened the door 'Grandmaster, I have news on their whereabouts' the guard said bowing in respect. 'I see, and where are they exactly?' grandmaster templar Joseph De Sable said, green eyes narrowing. 'They are currently stationed in Masyaf, Syria at the assassins castle, they killed some of our men whom identified the women' the lower ranking templar said. 'Prepare a boat for Syria then, I will prove I was the better and more intelligent man than my foolish cousin was' the templar master said, raising from his seat.

'Your joking, right?' I said gawking at Malik, who had his eyebrows raised. 'No, I am not 'joking' now, now go and apologise to Altair' he said shaking his head. 'Yes but, he deserved that pimp-slapping!, and I don't like the idea of taking an arrow to the knee' I reasoned. 'As much as I agree with you, it is better for you me and the creed if you apologgise, you have wounded his pride' The one armed assassin said, smirking at his remark. 'Fine, where is he/' I asked. 'he is in his chosen office, I presume, probably still sulking' Malik said opening a new book, taking a quill out. 'ciao' I said walking out of Maliks Bureau.

I was just about to knock on the door before it opened and Ezio magically appeared. Again. 'Oh hello Signora, have you come to he me~' he said shutting the door smiling. 'No actually I need to see prick stick- I mean err Altair' I said sniggering. 'Ah, I had just finished speaking with him, ill leave you, farewell' The Italian bowed before sauntering off, singing in his native language, this brought up the memory of when I was playing revelations, and Ezio was wearing tights, playing some strange guitar-thing whilst singing. Good god. I shuddered then I gently knocked and waited for a reply, hearing a firm 'Come in'. I opened the door.

Altair was sat at his desk cleaning his sword with a rag, he looked up at me and frowned before looking down at his handy work. Seriously, this guy NEEDS a hobby, maybe I could get my mother to teach him crochet. 'What is it you require?' Altair said, still not looking up. 'Um….I err wanted to say sorry' I said pink tinting my cheeks slightly, jeez I'm shy around this dude. 'What are you apologising for?' He said, looking at me finally. 'For slapping you…' I said quietly. There was no reply for about 2 minutes before those gold eyes softened. 'is that…all?' Altair asked, putting his swors down. 'Wait. No, hang on' I said fishing in my hood on my dress, taking out a cleverly hidden chocolate bar, this time is was a galaxy caramel. 'Here, this one is similar to the one I gave you before' I said walking up to his desk, placing the sweet item on it. 'why do you give me these treat items?' he asked head bobbing his head to the side, making him look absolutely friggin' adorable. 'Because you're a good guy, and I like you, so don't tell Malik' I said grinning. Another reason was because I'm so awesomely awesome that my awesomeness defeats all awesomesauce, but that isn't a good thing to say to someone who doesn't know was 'awesome' means. Altair blinked slightly and wait, was that a SMILE? HOLY CRAP! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR! 'Thank you' The master assassin said swiftly taking his chocolate probably stashing it for later. 'I have to go now, Courtney is probably wondering where the hell I've got to' I said just about to walk out the door. 'Wait' I paused mid step, slo-mo turning around deliberately. 'Yes?' I said, finally turning sround only to see the assassin centimetres away from me, I jumped slighty. Damn this dude is a ninja, oh god the mental images. 'I acquired this the other day, it has no use to me' Altair said. In his hand was a long gold chain, and at the bottom connected to the chain was a ruby, with a slight pink tinge to it. It was quite unexpected of him to say at least. 'Wow, reds actually my favourite colour' I said, taking the necklace, touching the gem. 'Thanks' I blushed. Altair nodded and walked me out to the door. 'Don't speak of this' He said ushering me out, hands gently grazing my back causing me to stiffen slightly. Jesus Beth calm down, the mighty awesome me will not go red because a dude gave you a necklace. Just before he shut the door I said 'Don't worry, I'll make sure Ezio knows first!' I said, running off Cackling like an insane person.

* * *

A/N: A guest reviewer said 'I think Beth and Altair should be together' *Smirk* well, I'm not giving away any spoilers, I'm sure you lovely readers can wait :D

and thank you people for faving + Following! have some skittles! *throws skittles*

ZO


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello my lovely readers, sorry my update is a tad later than usual, personal problems and school came up, so I may be delayed, but enough of the drama, onto the story!

* * *

Courtney and me were perched on our seats waiting for Malik to speak, he'd insisted that we needed lessons on self-defence and had Ezio teach us a few things. It was quite amusing when his jaw dropped at the fact I could swing a sword. 'So can you both tell me the most weak and displayed point of a man?' Malik said pointing at a diagram of a rather fabulously drawn man, though it would have been nice if they had drawn pants on him. 'The balls' I said stating matter-of-factly. 'Aside from the testicular area' Malik said shaking his head. 'The neck, it is exposed and holds some of the arteries' Courtney said smiling smugly. 'Finally a decent reply, she has more sense than you' Malik said pointing at me. I raised my eyebrows. 'And what would be an affective weapon?' Malik asked crossing his arms. 'A sonic screwdriver!' I said jumping out my chair. 'Idiot, this isn't Doctor Who' Courtney said scoffing 'A frying pan is best' I sat back down scowling. 'Or a light saber!' I mused, causing Courtney to face palm.

Suddenly Altair burst in the room 'Malik, get your sword, there has been an attack launched in the village' He said hidden blade shining in the light. 'You two, got to your rooms, I will have some experienced assassins outside your doors' and with that both men ran off, armed and dangerous. My mouth had gone dry and Courtney paled, as normal teens, this wasn't a daily occurrence for us so we were slightly scared. 'Come on you heard the man let's go' I took Courtney's hand and we sped off to our rooms.

As soon as we reached our rooms, we locked the dorrs and I went to get my phone, turning it on. I went to the corner of the room, and sat down on a pillow. As soon as my phone was on, I got a message from Courtney, who was in the other room.

I'm Shitting myself

I smiled slightly and replied with:

And I thought High School was bad

I jumped when I heard a grunt outside the balcony then a sudden scraping noise, my first thought was 'HOLY SHIT ITS SANTA!' but then I realised it was in the middle of July, and I face palmed. A was getting ready to run for the door when a hand grasped the balcony ledge and a man hauled himself up, I panicked because on his armour lay the red cross. It was a templar. I scrambled to my feet and was about to run when a bitter voice said 'Move and I'll gut your precious assassin'

The door was open, and there stood another man, with similar armour to the templars, but it was detailed with gold. And looked damn expensive, rich bastards. He had Malik in a steel grip, his own sword pressed non-too gently to his jugular. 'Grab her' the man said eyes boring into mine, geez why is every man sexual frustrated? Get a bloody wife. I noticed enemies closing in surrounding me. My breathing rose and my heart was hammering uncontrollably. I couldn't do anything, he had Malik hostage, and could probably kill him before I even touch one of the templars.

'Good girl, running will get you nowhere' He said as I began walking towards him eyes on the ground. 'Bethany…..don't' I heard the strained voice of Malik as I took another step. The man then threw Malik on the floor and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. 'Make sure they have the other girl too' and then he dragged me off blindfolding me then bounding my hands behind me in the process, soon my life flashed before my eyes and that question which had bothered my for quite a while hung in my mind:

Who was the real Slim Shady?

I could hear voices as I shuffled, still in the grip of the I'm-so-epically-snobby-I-bet-my-undies-are-gold trying to hear that pervy Italian voice or that stoic emotionless voice, but unfortunately I heard neither. I hoped Courtney was in a better state than I was, being forced to walk blindfolded and bound next to a creepy dude. Kinky. Well whatever floats your boat. I was forced to sit on a wooden bench (we what I guessed it was) and I heard someone sit next to me, I heard a shaky 'Beth, I-is that you?' the voice said. 'Yeah, you okay?' I said budging closer to Courtney. 'No, I'm scared' She said, whimpering 'I am too, I have this sudden urge to cry as well, frigging karma' I said, gritting my teeth. 'Are we gonna die?' Courtney said, gulping. 'If we are, I'm going to greet death with a smile' I said lowering my head. 'Not today you are not' I heard a whisper behind me, making me jolt and Courtney curse under her breath. 'Do not worry, it is me Ezio' Said man said, his breath in my ear causing my cheeks to pink a little. 'Great cheapskates here, hurry up and set us free' Courtney hissed fidgeting. 'Shush, you must keep quiet' then I felt a hand grasp my tied hands, cutting the rope, I grabbed the blindfold and threw it on the floor. My vision came back and I notice we were in a dark shack. I turned to face Courtney and took her blindfold off, and she blinked. 'Where the hell are we?' She asked looking around. 'Why this is my lovely establishment, didn't you know?' I said stroking the dark walls creepily. 'It's much better than your orange skip' I smiled. Courtney then said; 'I'll have you know I live in a cardboard box!' our little argument went on for a while when Ezio said 'Quick, signora, I hear them coming' and he grabbed us both, kicking a door out the back down, and running off, I looked at my 'Establishment' and said 'I'LL COME BACK FOR MY HONEYMOON!'.

Turns out we were still in the village of Masyaf, in one of the spare shacks, the templar scum had been defeated and gold digger was no where to be seen, my awesome swag was restored and what was left of my sanity. 'Ezio, what took you so long' Altair marched up to Ezio, worry in his eyes, but then he noticed we were here and his features softened. 'You found them' he said his posture becoming less stiff. 'Yes, maestro, they were in a shack, the templars were planning to ship them back to France' wait what? FRANCE?!. 'Whaddya mean FRANCE?!' Courtney yelled. 'That is where they need you, according to our information' Altair said, looking at me. 'Why?' I asked. Ezio and Altair exchanged glances before Altair nodded. 'You two are chosen sacrifices' Ezio said. 'Why couldn't you tell us this earlier, not that 'It's for your own protection' bullshit! Fuck this, I'm off to my room!' Courtney huffed, stomping off to her room. Must be her PMT. 'She will be okay' I mused causing both assassins to look at me suprised. 'You are not angry with us?' Altair said, fear in his eyes. 'No, not really' I shrugged my shoulders. 'I don't get annoyed that easily' I smiled, then I remembered. Is Malik still alive?. 'Shit! Where is Malik? Is he okay?' I quickly said fear in my voice. 'yes, he is slightly maimed, but he should be well after a few days rest' the master assassins said assuring me. 'Oh, that's good but sweet jesus I'm hungry, where's a McDonalds when you need one?' I said clutching my empty stomach, earning consused looks from both assassins. 'What is a 'McDonalds?'

I face palmed, for once.

* * *

A/N: Amen, now where's mah cheeseburger?

Stop arguing with me stomach, I'm the boss.

ZO


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Finally, the Easter holidays are here! bring on the chocolate! woot woot!

* * *

I let out a sigh, staring at the blank parchment in front of me, thinking of home, food, and most importantly, my x-box and bed. Ever since we had been kidnapped by that boss templar, Joesph, was it? Altair made damn sure to increase his security over us, and that meant we had to have a personal assassin with us at all times. Now I wouldn't have minded, but good god I couldn't even go to the loo without some assassin nearby, and to make it worse Altair was MY personal assassin. Kill me now. 'Hey Beth!, I have an idea, how about we make a zombie apocalypse team!' Courtney said, literally jumping in her chair. 'I'm the weapons expert!' I yelled smirking. 'And you can be the annoying douche who dies first'. Courtney scowled and replied with; 'Bitch please, do you know who I am?' She said, clicking her fingers. 'A gay best friend?' I countered. 'How dare you! I'll have you know, its not called being gay, its called being FABULOUS!'

A knock was heard at the door, and I screamed 'WELL SOMEBODY BETTER BE DYING!' and Altair peeped through the door with a classic example of a 'WHATDAFUQ?' face, Courtney laughed and I said 'What the hell do you wa-wait, are your robes **_pink_**?' I sniggered eyeing Altair's lovely robes. 'I must say, pink suits you nicely' Courtney laughed, making me laugh as well. 'This is a serious matter, that fool Ezio had mixed our red sashes and robes to result in this, I plan to humiliate him in the most unmannerly fashion, but I cannot seem to find the man' Altair said rather darkly, a shade of embarrassment touching his cheeks. 'This is where Daz comes in' Courtney giggled. 'No, Cilit bang does the job, BANG AND THE DIRT IS GONE, OR IN YOUR CASE THE PINKNESS' I argued. 'what is this 'Daz'?' Altair asked making Courtney facepalm. 'Nevermind' I sighed. 'Oh come on Alty, when can we g into the village or do something destructive!, I'm dying here!' I whined falling to my knees in a dramatic manner, Courtney joining me too. 'Are you both Idiots?! If you go outside of the castle there is more of a chance of those scum capturing you!' Altair said scolding us. 'Soz like, you don't have to go on a ten minute rant about it, jeez' Courtney said, getting off the ground. 'Do not behave so immature then I would have not scolded the both of you' Altair said, smirking slightly. I raised my eyebrows then said 'Hey Courtney darling, dont get so down, we can take a nice _**swim** _later because we can _**swim**_, cant we?' I deliberately emphasized the 'swim'. 'Oh yes, that sounds like a good idea, ya know, since we both can **_swim_** very well' Courtney agreed, watching me get back up.

'you two test my patience' Scoffed Altair as he turned around still in those pink robes, and stomped out. little did I know shit was about to go down.

A fee hours had passed and it was mid afternoon, Courtney said something about finding Ezio and Bro-fisting him and walked off to find him, so I stayed and make paper airplanes and throwing them down the balcony, hitting unsuspecting assassins. I had just finished folding another one when the door slammed open behind me causing me to jump and scream 'FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT SWIFTCOVER, GO COMPARE OR ANY OTHER GODDAMN INSURA-Oh, hello Malik, hows it hangin'?' I hid the paper plane behind me whistling suspiciously. 'Bethany, I need your help, Altair-he was sparring with Abbas and he purposely cornered him to the edge of the waterfall!' Malik said, out of breath. 'And I care because?' I sarcastically said. 'Abbas threw him in the river' Malik said. 'So?' I said, not getting him, but then I froze, and realization hit me like a fish slapping me across the face. I forgot. He cant swim. 'Oh' I said face palming, how could I have forgotten when a few hours ago I was joking about it?** Idiot. **'Quickly, before he drowns!' Malik ran up to me and grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the room.

I scanned the area of the mock battle, there was a crowd of assassins surrounding an area and Abbas laughing, rather manically. 'Your not worthy of being our leader! ha! you cant even swim!' He laughed, pointing at the now panicking master assassin, who was trying his best to keep his head above the water. 'Why aren't the other assassins helping him? cant they swim too? and where's that italian twat?' I thought rushing through the worried crowd, squeezing through the killers. ''cuse me, coming through, NYPD, stands for knock your punk-ass down, move, Ill bite your big toe' I finally reached the crime scene and ran to the water now alarmed that there was bubbles where Altair should be. Hell no,** I'm the one that's going to drown him in 6 inches of water**, not a dude who's name sounds like a band form the 1970's.

I dove under blinking whilst my eyes got used to being underwater, looking for the jackass who was surprisingly stupid enough to fall in water, damn this dude and his pride. I saw a flash of light pink and reached for the bottom of Altair's robes, pulling it toward me, I could barely see the outline of Altair's face, but he had his eyes closed and mouth agape slightly, a bad sign. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and torpedoed up to the surface of the water, gasping for air when I came out of the waters depth. I swan to the riverbanks, and dragged Altair's unconscious body with me. I put his body safely out of the water and hugged the ground. 'I missed you too honey' I said, speaking to the earth.

I quickly sat up and checked Altair, he was still dead-looking, so I looked around for help, but the river made us go downstream far enough so that the castel and the assassins were a few miles away. 'Shit' I said, crawling to Altair. I put my hands to his chest and decided to do CPR, as this was an emergency, I pressed dow a couple of times, but he didn't respond. 'Goddamn it, I ain't doing mouth to mouth on you, you smug ass mofo' I said slapping his cheek but still no prevail, so I had no choice but to lower my head, tilt his chin, press my mouth against his slightly and breath in, all of this causing me to go red. I did it once and then I heard spluttering and coughing as the assassin came back to life. 'where is...Abbas?' Altair wheezed, letting me help him sit up. 'Further up the bank, you owe me, I just saved your wet ass' I smiled pushing my wet hair out of my face. 'The apple has corrupted him' Altair said, just about able to get up. 'no shit, he was laughing as insanely as me, and I'm pretty bloody insane' I said standing up too. eyeing Altair, making sure he didn't collapse again. 'Let's get back' I grinned, offering the master assassin a hand. 'Don't look at me like that, I'm just gonna make sure you don't do a 'OOOOOOH the floor looks nice, shall I say hello?' on me' I laughed. then Altair took my hand causing me a stop laughing. 'Is there something the matter?' Altair asked. 'Nahhh, I just got lost in thought, lets go!' I exclaimed before setting off for the castle.

When we arrived, Abbas was severely punished and was well banished from the creed, Courtney asked: 'Why are you soaking wet?' to which I replied with 'That's what she said', I went back into my room to change, and Malik was yet again still Malik. **'Oh look, our great master comes back, looking like a drown rat' Malik said, smirking at Altair's state. 'Oh, and where were you during this event Malik? Painting pictures of naked ladies?' I sneakily said. Mailk didn't reply**.

I had just finished brushing my now dry hair when I heard a cry of an eagle with a breeze gently flowing past me, I spun around to see nothing. but then I nocied something on my desk. A letter? I ran to the desk and picked it up. It had a feather attached to it, which was quite pretty, I set it gently down on the wooden table and opened the scroll.

_**You have my thanks.**_

I placed the letter back down and smiled to myself.

* * *

A/N: there we go

ZO


End file.
